100 Themes Challenge
by Areolfos
Summary: A series of one shots. The theme says Pokemon, but there are a few non Pokemon ones in there too. See my profile for more details, such as the themes and such.
1. Introduction

**sighs there, I finally did it. Sorry its so short, I couldn't make it last long. Newer ones should be longer. **

I nervously paced back and forth as I watched the little egg situated in the center of our cave. It should be hatching soon, I thought to myself. Miho, my mate, patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, Flore. He'll be fine." He told me, assuming the baby would be a boy. I rolled my eyes.

"That kit's going to be a girl, just to spite you." I told him, laughing, but I was still nervous. See, I had already lost a child as she was hatching, so I was worried about this one. Bayard gave me a hug, but as I was restless he eventually had to let me go.

I paced more and more, worry growing as I didn't see any movement about the egg. The other little yellow and blue mouse just watched me, a half amused, half worried smile on his lips. As I was making what must have been the millionth turn movement flickered in the corner of my eye and I rushed over to the egg. "Miho!" I called excitedly as the egg rocked again.

He rushed to my side and we sat silently, perfectly still as we watched the egg sway. Soon there was a small crack on its surface, and the egg knocked itself to the ground. I rushed quickly forward and pushed it so that the crack was on the top, but refrained from helping the child more than that.

The crack turned into a hole, and we saw a small yellow muzzle stick out. I got worried when it stopped moving, but then I saw its nostrils flaring. _Just breathing._I thought as the muzzle pulled back in. I saw the hole get bigger as the infant pushed and then the egg broke, leaving a tiny baby Plusle on the floor. I rushed over to her and picked her up. Her eyes were closed.

Miho gasped quietly, but then the little girl opened her eyes and gave us a big smile. "Plusle!" she said happily. I let out my pent up breath and hugged her close to me Miho came over, grumbling.

"It IS a girl." He mumbled.

**OK, this one sortr of sucked, trust me, the next one is MUCH better.**


	2. Love

**Ok, I decided to take a different approach here. Sorry if this turns a bit rantish; that's how it works. Don't flame me if I completely screw up angst.**

Love.

What a horrid concept.

Who needs love, anyway?

Love is just something they tell you exists.

It makes you happy.

For a while.

But then someone has to go and ruin it.

Like he did.

He didn't mean to, of course.

Helping others, he said.

He was going to help protect others.

Keep them from dying.

But what about me?

Wasn't it me he loved?

So why'd he have to kill me?

He didn't _actually _kill me, of course.

He would have sooner strangled himself than purposely hurt me.

Wouldn't he have?

I really don't know.

Because I don't think I knew the Houndoom that left me.

I thought I did.

Of course I did; that's why I loved him.

Agh.

That love concept again.

I must stop using it.

I thought I loved him.

But since love doesn't exist I don't have to worry about that do I?

But anyways, I thought I knew him.

And that he wouldn't hurt me.

Then he went and died.

Died, trying to protect others.

Died, fighting for something that hadn't yet touched us.

Might never have.

Died.

Died.

Why?

I don't know.

I don't think even he knew.

He went off to some army.

Supposedly fighting for others.

I guess I can understand that.

But why him?

Why did he, of all those doomed recruits, have to die?

Ugh.

Puns.

I hate puns.

Like I hate him.

I remember.

He sent me one letter.

One.

He was gone for five months.

I got one letter.

It was short too.

If I were the one who left I would have made it a ballad.

AND sent one at least once a week.

20 weeks.

One letter.

Here's what it said:

_Dear Lavra; I hope you are doing well. My garrison is about to move out to fight some Puritists. I should be back soon. –Doom_

That's all it said.

All of it.

How could he?

I don't give a damn about his garrison!

All I wanted to know is if he'd be safe.

Which he obviously wasn't.

I guess one letter was better than none.

One meant he was safe.

But it also made me wish for more.

Better to have a taste and no more?

No.

A taste makes you long for more.

And the other letter, the one the army sent me.

_Dear __Lavra__; I am sorry to tell you that __Doom __is now dead. My most sincere apologies,__Van._

What the hell?

They printed out a stereotypical letter and some uncaring bastard filled things in.

Sincere apologies?

My ass.

Maybe it would have been better to not know.

No.

I'm glad they told me.

Now I know who to torture.

If I knew who the hell Van was.

Oh, Doom.

How I miss you.

We could have found that thing.

Tortured it.

But no.

You're gone.

You died.

He died.

He left me.

He killed me.

Love.

I hate it.

I see a Ratatta and his mate, walking along the path in front of me.

He licks her.

I torch them with a Flamethrower.

Love.

I just saved them a whole lot of heartache.

Because they're going to die.

And then they'll have to go through what I have to.

Or is that it?

No.

I'll admit that I'm jealous.

That they can have what I cannot.

Love.

Love.

I see another Houndoom.

I almost cry.

He looks just like Doom.

Doom.

I hate you, Doom.

He walks up to me.

How dare he.

I oughta kill him.

Shred him for coming so close to me.

No one should do that.

No one.

I think I may cry.

He walks up slowly.

"Lavra?" he murmurs.

And I do cry.

And through my tears I throw myself at him.

I'm sobbing hysterically.

Do you want to know why?

Because its him.

I don't know how.

Or why.

But it is.

Its Doom.

Love.

And despite what I know I'll go through again I forgive him.

Love.

Such a horrid concept.

One I can't live without.


	3. Light

**Kay, heres another. Not quite as good as the last one; that remains my favorite. But here: **

I woke up and saw a light above me. It was very bright and extremley annoying. I closed my eyes again, and I heard someone crying beside me.

"Michaela!" a voice cried. I winced; I wasn't used to sound. I heard footsteps enter what must be my hospital room.

"The Granbull is awake?" A different voice said in a professional tone. Ashley must have nodded because I heard the footsteps leave again.

Ashley. My friend. I opened my eyes a little and turned my head to see the Roselia, who was crying joyfully. I must have been out a while. "How long?..." I asked roughly. My throat hurt, and my voice was hoarse.

"You were out for a week. A whole week, Michaela! We thought that you were done; that you would remain a vegetable the rest of your life, hooked up to these machines. Oh, I'm so happy you're awake!" she cried. I think she might have wanted to hug me, but the doctor probably forbade her to. I searched my brain for what had happened. And winced. Oh yeah.

It was… that Rhyperior. That was it. He was attacking Ashley. So I stepped in. He knocked me out pretty quickly, but for some reason he kept beating me up. The last thing, before the pain of course, that I really remember was Ashley's scream. I looked down at my stomach; there was a partially scarred over gash running its length. Pain medication was amazing; I could only feel a slight, uncomfortable buzz.

My head hit the pillow with a thud, and my ears were buzzing for straining and using the energy that I didn't have. Ashley came to my bedside.

"After you jumped in, he knocked you out. He refused to stop beating you up, even when I brought the Doctor, who's a Golduck. He had to defeat that… that monster or he would have killed you! I'm amazed that you lasted so long!" she said, tears still in her eyes. I managed to smile at her somehow; it hurt. I moved my tongue around and found that many of my teeth were missing. Touching the sensitive gum brought tears to my eyes. Ashley saw.

"Oh, you're so hurt! I can't believe it. If I were you, I would have just given in and died. The pain; how can living be worth the pain, Michaela?" This was a good question. I thought about it a moment before coming up with an answer.

The pain was worth it because life was good. I may not have a family, but I had Ashley. I lost my best friend a long time ago; a Snubbul named Cole. Back when I was a Snubbul also. And I think I may have loved him. Scratch that, I loved him, and I knew it.

But apparently he didn't love me back. He found another girl, a (excuse my cussing, I can't find a better word to describe her) bitch named Ashley. Of course she had to steal the name of my best friend. It got really annoying whenever I complained about her.

Ashley the Bitch was one of those girls who lives to draw guys in, but abandons them quickly enough. I thought Cole was smarter than that; apparently not. And even after she had left one of his other friends broken hearted, he still went after her! But I never got to see what would happen. I know I should have stayed for when she broke his heart, but I couldn't stand it. So I left.

But I found a new life. I met Ashley the Roselia and we stuck together, finding we had much in common. And now; well, now I could never leave Ashley. She was alone except for me. My heart had been broken; I would not let hers be to.

But how could I explain that to her?

I wasn't sure, so I just kept quiet. She nodded when I didn't answer and sat back in the stiff chairs the hospital provided. I sighed, which ended in a hacking cough. The doctor came in and checked my heart, all the normal stuff they do, and said I would live. I smiled, despite the pain. I looked up at the light on the ceiling, which I had previously thought to be so annoying. But it symbolized something.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel, always. I lost Cole and had my heart broken, but I found a better life here with my friend Ashley. I was beaten up almost to the point of no return, but I was going to live. Always a light at then end of the tunnel. You just had to live through the tunnel.


	4. Dark

**O.O 4 chapters in one day? I'm amazing. Anyways, heres another. I like to think that I'm getting better**

I opened my eyes, then closed them. There was no difference. I looked from side to side; I saw nothing. Darkness surrounded me. I didn't feel anything beneath me; just air. Somehow this seemed natural.

_Where am I? _I thought to myself. I had no idea. Two gigantic blood red eyes opened in front of me. I cringed at the aura of power they held. I heard a voice.

_Next is a Dragonite. She murdered almost a whole pack of Eevee and miscellaneous evolutions. _

It was a voice in my head, and it sounded bored. The eyes in front of me stared unblinkingly. I didn't have a good feeling about this. And I remembered a little; I remembered my kits, lying dead as those two Eevee ran away. Then that memory disappeared, and I was staring at the eyes again.

_A WHOLE PACK OF EEVEES?_ I heard as a big booming voice in my head. I winced and recoiled from the voice, but there was no escaping it. _HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF?_

"M-my kits, sir." I stuttered. I didn't know what it was, so sir seemed appropriate. There was an enraged roar.

_I AM_ _A GIRL YOU IDIOT!_ It said, and I recoiled again.

"My kits, ma'am." I said again. Some of the anger I felt receded. "They killed two of my kits."

The eyes narrowed in front of me. _YOUR POINT? _It said.

"I… I had to… they deserved it…" I muttered, knowing it was a weak excuse. I heard another roar.

_THAT'S NO REASON TO MURDER THEM!_

_"_I'm sorry!" I said. If this is what I thought it was…

_AND DO YOU KNOW HOW YOU DIED? _The voice asked tauntingly. I flinched. So I was dead. Oh, Ria and Arista, I hope they're ok…

"No s- ma'am." I corrected myself. Then another vision came to me. I had been burning that village, and then Mewtwo came. I remembered extreme pain on my back-

I turned around and, where my wings used to be, were two bloody stumps. I wailed; my wings! But if I was dead they would be no use anyway.

_YES, THE MEWTWO TORE YOUR WINGS OFF. WHAT A HORRIBLE WAY TO DIE. ANYWAYS, GALLUS! _It yelled. I heard the bored voice again.

_Yes ma'am? _It said nonchalantly. The eyes narrowed evilly.

_I'M SURE YOU KNOW WHERE SHE GOES… _It said. A Mismagius appeared in the endless darkness in front of me. He closed his eyes and started to murmur something, and I went somewhere else. I wasn't quite sure where, but I could feel pain. It surrounded me. There was a bit of light, then it got brighter. I screamed, and my vision went black.

Pain and darkness. That is all I have now.


	5. Seeking Solace

**Just so you know, this is the POV of a girl of about 5 or 6 years old. Sorry if she seems older at times, I don't know what a 5 year old thinks. **

As I heard the booms outside I huddled closer to the wall Mommy had shoved me against, as if by being closer to the brick I could avoid bombs. I could hear her quick breathing beside me, but I didn't see Daddy. "Where's Daddy?" I asked, and she put her hand over my mouth.

"Shh!" she whispered in my ear. "He's coming. Don't worry." She said. She sounded worried but me, being small and naïve, didn't notice that and seriously believed that my father was coming. I cringed as I heard two more bombs drop and the desperate screaming of people.

The roof of the house caught fire, and Mommy quickly pulled us out. I saw the Charizard and the rider that had done it before I was pulled over to a trapdoor by our shed. As Mommy opened the door I saw a figure rushing towards us.

"Daddy!" I yelled, running towards him. Then a man on a Dragonite came down and picked him up, carrying him off. Mommy yelled and grabbed me, shoving me into the cellar before I could see what happened. I stumbled down the stairs, huddling in a corner. Mommy lit a match, and by its light I could see that her face was very pale. She grabbed me and we huddled in a corner together. I realized something.

"Teddy!" I yelled, trying to go to the door to get my stuffed Teddiursa, but Mommy held me back. I looked at her. "He'll get hurt!" she looked at me sympathetically, but didn't say anything. Saddened, I eventually fell asleep.

When I awoke it was quiet outside. Mommy was over by the exit, taking a deep breath. I ran over to her and pulled on her hand. "Mommy is it over?" She looked down at me and smiled, but it was forced.

"Yes it is, Brooke." She said and, with a deep breath, she pushed open the door and pulled me out. She held my head close to her to try and keep me from seeing the wreckage of the fight, but not before I saw a paticuarly mangled body outside the door. I couldn't identify it, but Mommy got tears in her eyes as we ran back to the ruins of our house.

I broke away from her and searched the ruins for Teddy. I moved some wreckage and there he was, tattered but still in one piece. I grabbed him and held him tightly to my chest, walking back to my mother. She was holding a picture and crying. I tugged on her arm and held Teddy up.

"Mommy look! I found Teddy!" I said. She looked up from the picture, holding it protectivley to her chest. She smiled at me as she sniffled.

"That's wonderful, Brooke. It looks like he's ok." She said with forced happiness. I missed it and did a little dance with Teddy. Mommy came over to me slowly, and leaned down in front of me.

"Brooke, I have something to tell you." She said quietly, and I stopped my dance, smiling because I found Teddy. She gulped. "Daddy's… Daddy died last night." She said slowly. I just looked at her for a moment.

"What's dead?" I asked. Mommy looked down.

"Daddy's… not here anymore. He's up in heaven, with God." She tried again. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"But… he told me he'd take me to the store today!" I said, as if that would make him alive. Mommy gulped.

"I'm sorry Brooke… he can't take you to the store." She said, and I started bawling as small tears escaped her eyes. I saw Mommy hold her picture. I could see it was one of their wedding pictures as I held Teddy to cover my face, finding comfort in his tattered fur.


	6. Break Away

**Agh, short chapter. Sorry guys, I had to get this one done with to move on.**

From where I sat at one side of the field I could see Drake, my Mawile friend, now gone. I smiled to myself. I remember I used to love him. I still do. But I guess he just doesn't love me back. I don't see how he could. But after almost six months I was finally okay with that.

My best friend Mercedes looked quizically at me. "Raquel, you've been all depressed about Drake for almost 6 months. What made you change you're mind?" She asked, confused. For the past half a year I had been in a horrible mood and had been bringing everyone around me down. But I'd been thinking, and finally I was better. I shrugged, the smile still on my face.

"I got over it." I told her. Many people thought I was an idiot and didn't think to much or to hard, but I just ignored them. Truth is, I had thought about my situation long and hard. When Drake had stopped talking to me I'd felt horrible, and I thought about it, and now I was over it. It was as simple as that.

Mercedes didn't look like she believed me, but she just shrugged and laid down, closing her eyes. "Whatever." She said. I shrugged and walked over to where Drake and a couple of my other friends were.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down by my friend Margarita. She looked over and smiled.

"Hey Raquel. You seem happier." She commented. I smiled and nodded.

"Actually, I am, no thanks to _someone_." I told her, referring to a… _problem _we had had a few months ago. I'd actually rather not mention it. My friend Pablo came up behind me, grabbing the mouth on the back of my head and pulling. It bit him. "Y'know Pablo, I'd think that you would actually figure out that they bite after being a Mawile _and _having done that so many times." I commented. He shrugged as he sucked on his slightly bloodied hand.

"Who says I haven't learned yet?" he said, pulling his hand out of his mouth. He walked over and sat by Drake. Well, actually more like pushed Drake out of the circle to take his spot. Drake laughed.

"Hey!" he laughed, failing in trying to move the persistent Mawile. Sighing, he came over and sat by me. "Hey Raquel. Haven't talked to you in a while." He said. I smiled. _No you haven't. _I thought.

"Nope." I told him simply, happy simply to be talking to him. I got a hollow feeling in my stomach. _So much for breaking away from him…_ I thought to myself.


	7. Heaven

**So I finally finished this. Yay. It took me a couple days. **

I looked nervously around the line as I contemplated what had happened. I remember being in a car, and it was snowing. The car veered wildly out of control… I winced. Oh.

A human appeared next to me, My trainer Ananiah. I squeaked and threw myself at her, but I went straight through her. She was just an apparition. "Ana?" I asked her. She didn't turn, just stared blankly out into space. Another apparition appeared behind her. His name was Benjamin, and he was Ana's step dad. He mostly had kept to himself; I never knew to much about him.

"Lily Softclaw!" a voice called loudly. I looked ahead and saw a large man sitting on a throne, with a younger looking man on his right. The air shimmered on his left and another man appeared; he looked very ghostly. Giratina was beside the man on the left, Mew beside the right and Arceus behind the man in the middle. After a short conference Mew motioned to me and floated forward. I did the same.

"Lily?" she asked. I nodded. Mew smiled. "Lily, where do you think you should go?" she asked. I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"You died; I think you know that. So where do you think you should go? Heaven or hell?" she asked again. I opened my mouth to say heaven, of course. Then I thought.

"Do I deserve to go to heaven?" I asked nervously. Mew did a little backflip.

"Well that question definatley goes in your favor. Most people just say 'Of course I go to heaven!'" she twirled around. "Anyways, can she go?" she asked the man on the right. He smiled warmly and nodded. "YAY!" Mew said, dancing around. I immediately felt lighter, and I could see that the other people had been moving all along. Ana was biting her lip and Benjamin was just sighing, looking at his watch like he had somewhere to be. I cocked my head at Ana.

"She just saw you disappear." Mew explained. The man in the middle called Ana forward. I bit my lip nervously.

"Ananiah, do you think you should go to heaven?" he asked her. She thought, twirling her hair around her finger like she had always done back on earth. She stood there for a few minutes.

"I think that I lived a pretty good life, but I'm not sure if that warrants me getting in." she said thoughtfully, a bit sadly. The man on the right smiled and whispered in the middle man's ear. He nodded.

"I think you qualify." He smiled. Ana became more solid looking and she turned to me.

"Lily!" she said happily, rushing over to me. She gave me a hug, and then we turned to Benjamin, who had come up next. The man in the middle looked at him sadly.

"Benjamin Blackwell." He said solemnly. Benjamin stood tall, but I could tell he was a bit nervous. "Ben-"

"Benjamin." He corrected. The man in the middle shook his head.

"You like to be called Ben and we both know it. So where do you think you should go?" he asked, his face grave. Benjamin sneered.

"Heaven, of course." He said matter of factly. The man in the middle shook his head. Giratina stepped forward expectantly, but the man in front of her held out his hand to stop her. The man in the middle looked at Ben sadly.

"Are you sure?" he asked him one last time. Ben nodded. The man in the middle shook his head and nodded to Giratina. The ghostly dragon roared and Ben disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Ana sniffed.

"Serves him right." She said, even though I could see she was as troubled as you could be once you got into heaven. But not everyone can get there.


	8. Grey

**Hey look, I'm not dead! :D Sorry for crappy updating guys; I have a lot of stuff written that I'm just to lazy to type. I'll try and get better though, I promise! **

**Anyways, as you can see I have decided to throw doing this thing in order and to just do what I can, so from now on it won't be in order. No that it matters, right?**

**I'm very proud of this one. Sure I was really bitter and pissed off when I wrote it, and reading it annoys me, but I still think it's good ^^**

:19: Grey

I looked around the cafeteria with a grimace, leaning against a wall. Somehow the people who arranged the school formal had managed to make the normally crappy place look even more crappy than usual; an impressive feat. They'd hired balloons, got a teacher to be a DJ, turned the lights down. They'd even spent money (gasp) to get halfway decent catering; at least, that's what I was told.

I didn't have the stomach to eat.

Feeling slightly sick, I looked around the room; I could pick out both of my 'friends' in the crowd of people dancing.

The friends who'd dragged me to this dance.

_It'll be fun! _they told me as they kidnapped me and took me dress shopping for multiple hours on end.

The friends for whom I had finally aquiesced and agreed to wear a dress.

_This one would be perfect! _they said again and again, holding up a multitude of dresses ranging from pink and frilly to black and awkward (to say the least). _I_ was the on who finally found my dress, to their distaste.

The friends that I had let cover me in make up, my eyes closed tightly the whole time.

_Almost done! _they'd said again and again. I'd given up hoping it was true after the fourth or fifth time. I lost count after the tenth.

The friends that I had allowed to pull me around, insisting on showing me to every. single. person. at. the. stupid. dance.

_You look so pretty! _The people said again and again. Each time I looked down shyly and muttered a thank you, but in my head I was asking them to stop lying through they're teeth. There's no way they could look at the freak that was me in a dress and call it 'pretty'.

The friends who'd said they'd stay with me during the dance. The ones that said they didn't have dates.

_Well, it was so last minute, and you know how cute he is... _they told me as we drove to the dance. I'd nodded, saying it was fine, but in my head I was telling them how much I hated them.

The friends who'd left me with a squeal when they saw their dates, leaving me alone and wondering what could have possibly gone wrong. The friends who were now in the center of the dancers, slow dancing contentedly with their dates.

_We'll be right back! _They'd assured me over an hour ago. Oh yes. Back so soon.

And one friend in particular.

The friend who was now dancing with my crush.

_I hope you don't mind. _she'd asked me, not sounding at all like she cared if I minded or not. I nodded numbly at the news.

Well I guess it wasn't my fault he didn't like me. It wasn't her fault either, I guess. They was nothing I could do about it.

But that didn't lessen the hurt I felt when I saw them hugging, holding hands, dancing.

I saw them look at each other happily and I sank down, resting my head on my knees. Screw the fact I was wearing a dress; at this point I didn't care. My face felt wet; I knew there was something wrong with them when I put them in. That's the reason my eyes were watering, I'm sure. I kept my head down, my shoulders wracking slightly as I cried. I could feel the pounds of make up being rubbed off my face by my tears and arms.

That grey dress I picked out now seemed ironically appropriate.


	9. Insanity

**Kay, so I was in a car for infinite amounts of time with a computer. I typed like 4 chapters for stuff; nice use of my time, eh? **

**Sorry this one is so short; there's a reason though. See, one day in Lit our teacher asked us to write a story. I don't even remember what we were supposed to write about, but this is what I gave her. And if you see a bunch of weird words, that's cause part of the assignment was to use vocab words. So, please enjoy my weirdness!**

**PS- my teacher liked it.**

:12: Insanity

I will be very forthright with you. You ask what I would change about the world given the chance? I would decree that the earth be smaller! How dare you scoff at my idea? It is completley plausible! You think I'm being facetious? Of course I'm not. I shall muster up a force that will work with me to reduce gravity.

I am deeply anguished that you do not beleive I could acheive this goal. I could do it, and with unsurpassed finesse. All that I need is for you to give me time to instill the details, and then you will beleive! I have a premonition of how this could help the world; imagine! People being able to flu about, things floating around by themselves. Isn't it a wonderful vision?

Do you still not beleive in me? I must purge you of all doubt! I am resolute in my determination to do this. All of the repurcussions will be great! I'm tellig you, they would!

Hey, why are you trying to put that white jacket on me? And why are you talking so slowly? Do you think I'm stupid or something? No, I won't get in that car with you. Wait, so say there's food in there? Well,I supposed it wouldn't hurt... Wait, where are you taking me? What is this 'rehabilitation' of which you speak? No! It' a trap! Someone! Help meeeee...


End file.
